


Pizza Would Never

by MaddDog



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, SuperCorp, supercorp drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 08:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12128616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddDog/pseuds/MaddDog
Summary: Lena gets food poisoning from kale and Kara can't help but to be a bit of an asshole about it.





	Pizza Would Never

**Author's Note:**

> I'm at a bit of a block in "Green Eyes" so I've just been writing little drabbles when I can. Its easier than full chapters as I'm writing on my phone as I travel around Europe.

“Lena…”

The tone in her girlfriend’s voice was exasperated but that didn't change the Luthor’s mind. “It doesn't matter Kara.”

“It does! Nobody celebrates accomplishments with a salad.”

“I do.” Lena continued placing the online order for a kale salad from her favorite organic restaurant. “I'm still getting you pizza.”

Kara sat on the white couch of the office with a huff. “You know I’d suffer through vegan pizza for you. This doesn't seem like a celebratory lunch to me.”

“I never said it was.”

“I'm saying it is. You've been working on this project for months, I'm proud of you.”

Lena's expression softened, she knew Kara only meant well. It wasn't Kara's fault that her initial reaction to a successful project was self-doubt and a feeling of not being good enough despite the results. “Can't we just drink to it at game night tonight?”

Kara seemed skeptical at the compromise. “Do I still get pizza now?”

“Yes darling.” Closing the tab on her computer, Lena made her way over to the couch and sank into the empty spot. “I got you meat lovers, you disgusting carnivore.”

The insult was said with such a dead tone, Kara couldn't help but to laugh. “Wow, thanks.”

“I don't know why you're thanking me. I ordered you Pizza Hut. You should be thanking your alien physiology for keeping you from getting sick from all the garbage you put into it.”

“Pizza would never!”

“Are you going to order more for game night or will this hit your pizza quota for the day?” Lena asked.

Kara folded her arms. “There's no such thing as a pizza quota. So yes, there will be more. It wouldn't be game night without it.”

/////

But game night never happened. All plans were nixed later in the afternoon after Lena had to cut her board meeting short to projectile vomit in her office bathroom. Three hours later found her on the bathroom floor at Kara’s apartment, head laid miserably on the toilet seat. 

“You feel like moving out of here yet?” Kara asked softly from her position behind her girlfriend.

Lena responded with a sickening retch, getting up to kneel over the bowl again.

Second nature at this point, Kara moved to pull the loose braid she had put in Lena's hair out of the way and placed a hand on her back. 

“How am I still throwing up?” Lena croaked after the wave of sickness passed, leaning back into Kara and grabbing a piece of toilet paper to wipe her mouth with. 

Kara shrugged. “I don't know, how much salad did you eat?”

“Don't fucking mention the salad.”

It had been figured out within the first hour that the culprit was food poisoning, a call to the restaurant confirming an unfortunate inventory of tainted kale. 

“My stomach hurts so bad,” Lena moaned, shifting uncomfortably. “I never want to see a kale leaf ever again.”

Kara smirked. “That's what I've been saying all along, it's an evil food.” She had been holding her tongue in terms of ‘I told you so-ing’ but was finding it harder to do now that Lena was doing more talking and less heaving her guts up. “Maybe your vegan diet isn't all it's cracked up to be.”

“Shut up.”

But Kara couldn't help herself. “You know, if you had just had pizza with me, we wouldn't be here right now.”

Eyes narrowing, Lena pulled herself off Kara's chest and raised up a pale middle finger. “I hate you.”

“You love me.”

“Hate.” Lena fell back against Kara, body exhausted. 

Kara dropped a kiss on her clammy forehead. “Love.”

A smile tugged on the corners of Lena's lips as her eyes slipped shut. “Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send me prompts and stuff over on tumblr!!! itsmaddienotmaddy


End file.
